What do you want from me
by LadyPaige
Summary: The story of Adam the Hunter and David the Smoker. How the infection turned them from innocent teenagers to murderous mutants and if they can stay alive in a world where it's every man for himself.


-Hey, slow it down

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me-

Adam would shiver when he was at school, not out of fear or anything but because the windows were open to cool students down. Even with the Sun at its highest point, Adam was still cold.

Giving in, he got a Hoodie and a few jackets, even if, others looked at him weird.

People would ask the teenager why. Why would he wear something like that in such hot weather?

Each one got the same answer. "I'm cold."

Normally in times were Adam was confused, he would go to David but the day Adam wore his hoodie in school for the first time, David was not in.

Rumour had it that David was ill and in the hospital from the continues coughing.

Adam did not visit the tall student. Not because he did not care but Adam was getting pale, his skin had been becoming milkier and milkier till it turned white and the shorter teen could not bring himself to burden the other teenager with his illness but then other people started to get sick in all kinds of different ways from pains to throwing up and everything in between. Till the night.

That night Adam could not hold himself still, the pain in his left thigh was strong but not shape, he added pressure to it, the pain seemed to subside. He smiled.

The English teen grabbed a roll of duct tape from his droor and rapt it around the pain and to his surprise, the pain was more bearable from the pressure but being that the body can only feel one area of pain at a time, Adam came to realize that the same spot of his other thigh was painful too. He covered that area too, then his left lower leg muscles were also in pain, then his right but it did not stop there, his upper arm muscles were in pain too, along with the space just above his wrist on both arms but then, out of no where, a sharp pain ran into his hands which caused his to fall to his knees.

The pain was somewhat similar to before, the pain from before felt like his muscles were growing at a alarming speed but this new pain felt like his bones were the ones growing.

Adam held his hands to his chest, hoping the pain would stop but it would not, then, after what felt like hours Adam felt an odd wet feeling on his finger tips, focusing his hands away, he saw that his finger tips were covered in blood and at the start of each nail there was a small curved line of blood.

The crimson liquid dripped onto the wood flooring but the teenager could care less.

As he stood, he swayed and after a few steps, collapsed on to the sofa.

Everything went black.

-Yeah, I'm afraid

Whataya want from me

Whataya want from me-

-There might have been a time

I would give myself away-

Adam's eyes shot open. His vision was blurry but he could hear an odd squeaky sound.

His legs shook as he slowly got to his feet, he grabbed the sofa to steady himself and walked to the window.

The street was empty. Windows were boarded up, blood stained the dead grass, parts were missing from the two foot stone walls in front of the homes and from what he could tell it was noon.

Had this really happened in the two hours he had been asleep?

The squeaky sound came from a garden windmill that stood behind the stone wall. The fans of the windmill were red, the centre was yellow and the metal that held it up was painted green, it was made to look like a flower but the metal that let it turn was rusted, which let off the sound.

What confused Adam was that he could hear it, even though, he was across the road and his windows were shut.

He ran to the front door, then stopped when his hand was on the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door.

With the door open he could hear the squeaking sound a lot clearer, almost like he was next to it.

He slowly walk away from his door and it to the road. All he could hear was the windmill but then another sound court his ears but he was unsure of what it was. He waited, the sound was getting closer.

As moments passed the sound got louder and louder, till Adam could make out the sound to be laugher.

"H-hello" he called, his voice shook with anxiety.

The sound stopped, then it stated, louder than before and it was getting closer, faster than before.

Till he could see it at the top of his street, as it ran towards him, although his sight was bad, he could hear it.

He could hear that it was running on all fours, it was like a horse trotting, in the way that it had two beats for each stride, where the diagonal pairs of legs and arms moved forwards at the same time. Front right with left back then left front with right back but the arms were lighter on the ground, most likely only used to keep balance.

Its laugher was frantic, it sounded like a monkey being beaten to death as it screamed and screeched but not in pain, more excitement.

The English teenager was frozen in fear, then, at the last second, when the thing was only a few feet away, he turned and ran but it was too late. The thing jumped onto his back and rapt its hands around the teenager's head. Adam let out a scream as the thing pushed it long fingers onto his eyes.

The thing kicked at Adam's ribs and pushed its little fingers into the sides of his mouth and pulled at it like the bit on a horse's bridle, to lead the teenager where it wanted to go.

Adam panicked. There was no way he could get out of this but then he heard the squawking sound of the windmill. He ran for it, the thing laughed louder at the sudden energy the teenager had shown and kicked, clearly enjoying the ride.

Adam ran till he could hear he was close enough and turned to slam his back into the stone wall. The thing wailed in pain as its spine hit the stone and released its hold. Adam jumped away and the thing dropped to the floor, there was a horrible crack sound as its skull hit the tarmac floor.

Adam turned to look at the thing, it looked human but its back was hunched over from the huge mound of muscle that lay on top of its back, its fingers were long but think and its eyes were clouded over with a sickly yellow. Its mutated body twitched from the brain injury, even though, it was dead.

Adam could not move, he was frozen from the horror of what he had done. He just stared at the yellow eyes, his eyes were so fixed on them, that he did not realise that they had turned white. The thing was still. Adam was a murderer.

The English teenager let out a breath he did not know he was holding and ran. Ran back to his rented home and slammed the door behind him.

He gasped as warm tears ran down his face.

-(Ooh) Once upon a time

I didn't give a damn-

Adam looked around his living room, trying to find something which could tell him the date.

The TV showed only static and the clocks only had the time. He had also tried to use the home phone to call for help but no one ever picked up.

He was about to give in, when he found his DS, he pushed the power button and blinked at the blinding white light. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light, he tapped the bottom screen to get passed the "Health and safety" page. His eyes found the calendar.

One week.

He had been in a coma like state for one week. This had all happened in one week.

He needed to leave. To where he did not know but he knew he needed to go.

Running around the house, looking for a bag to carry his supplies in, he passed a mirror. He looked himself up and down. He was pale and his hair was thick with grease from all the stress but the thing that truly shocked Adam was his eyes. Where the grey of his eyes used to be was yellow and his pupil was thinner like an eye of a cat. The thing that confused Adam was that the part of his eye that was white, still is.

Was he a different type of thing?

He shock the thought from his mind and pulled his hood over his face. He saw his hand.

The fingers were a little longer, the tips of his nails was over an inch long and curved inwards like claws.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he continued to look for things he could use.

Stuffing canned food, water, blankets and his fully charged DS into a back Pac, he then grabbed a knife from the droor and slipped it into a holder he had made on his belt with duct tap, along with other things he could use has a weapon.

Now, with all the running about, Adam felt stronger than he had ever been before. His eyes were not as good as before he had passed out but he could see clearly and his hearing was amazing. He could hear every creak in the floor boards, the dripping water from the sink in the bathroom which was upstairs but the sound he did not like was the one from outside. Groaning. Something was coming.

Adam opened the door slightly and listened. There was more then one.

The teenager closed the door and waited by the windows.

After a long period of time they had become real close. Adam could hear them. They were like that thing but they swag about like a first time inebriated teenager on their legs.

The English teenager turned to look at the corpse that lay in fount of the house with the windmill. It had not changed.

There was a scream from one of the things and they all broke out into a run.

Adam could only watch in terror has the horde jumped on to the jockey like being and ripped off its flesh, shoved it down their throats and gave a crazed grin.

The English teenager could not take it. He would not let this happen.

His thin pupils decreased in size as a look of pure anger over took his face.

He all but ripped the door from its hinges and ran towards the horde, forgetting that he still had on the back Pac. The horde paid no attention to the student as he yelled at them.

"Get off!" he screamed "For the love of god" he took a deep breath "Get. Off!" the last word came out like a sound a vampire like being would make in a horror film. It frighten not only the horde but Adam himself.

The horde looked up to the teenager in a mix of anxiety, wonder and excitement.

Feeling worry himself, Adam growled at the horde, which sounded like that of an old rusty chainsaw and then screamed again.

The horde jumped away from the body. They were rats compared to the wolf that was Adam. They were only a horde of scavengers against an all mighty Hunter.

Adam blinked. His eyes returned to normal, the wave of anger was gone.

The teenager gasped at what he had done and started to walk backwards. In any case this would have been taken as a sign of weakness but with the limited brain function the horde had, the horde just got back to their meal.

Adam turned and ran, ran from his house, ran from his street, ran from his old life.

-But now here we are-


End file.
